PUISI HATI
by Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q
Summary: Ungkapan hati Sakura yang merasa cintanya tidak dibalas oleh Sang Uchiha


**PUISI HATI**

**By KasuHano-HimaUlqui**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : AU, first fic, Oneshoot, puisi gaje, parah, dan typo dimana-mana**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**Pairing : Sasuke. U & Sakura. H**

**Genre : Romance, Poetry**

**Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Lhyn Hatake. Semoga suka yah kak!^^**

**A/N: Disini menceritakan Sakura yang merasa cintanya tidak dibalas oleh Sang Bungsu Uchiha. **

**RnR Please!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengingat kepingan masa lalu

Yang tak kunjung bisa aku lupakan

Yang tak kunjung berhenti menghantui malamku

Membuat aku sakit... Menderita... Hancur...

.

.

Sedihnya hatiku saat matamu tak pernah memandangku

Sakitnya hatiku saat kau tak pernah tersenyum untukku

Hancurnya hatiku saat tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku

Tapi...

Kenapa kau harus pergi membawa serta hatiku

Kenapa kau harus pergi dengan membawa cintaku

Kenapa kau pergi disaat kau masih melekat erat dihatiku

Tak tahukah dirimu, aku begitu menderita

Melihatmu pergi tanpa membawa diriku bersamamu

Tak tahukah dirimu, aku begitu sakit

mengetahui dirimu pergi hanya karena dendammu.

Tak tahukah dirimu, aku begitu terpuruk

menyadari cintamu bagaikan harapan kosong bagiku.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi membuka hatiku

Aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi tersenyum tulus

Tahukah kau kenapa?

Karena kau pergi dengan masih menggenggam semuanya

Senyuman, hati, dan seluruh cintaku

Kami-sama... Kenapa aku harus mempunyai cinta seperti ini?

Cinta yang tak kunjung bisa aku gapai

Cinta yang tak mungkin bisa aku miliki

Cinta yang tak pernah datang menghampiriku

Cinta yang semakin hari semakin menjauh

Meninggalkanku dengan harapan kosong dan penantian yang sia-sia

Apakah mencintaimu dengan harapan kosong akan sesakit ini?

Seperti ruang kosong yang hampa tanpa ada satu pun kepingan yang bisa melengkapinya, selain kepingan yang kau miliki yang tak mungkin bisa aku gantikan dengan yang lain

Apakah mencintai tanpa dicintai, akan sesakit ini?

Seperti mengorbankan segalanya, tanpa ada balasan yang setimpal, yang membuatku merasa semua yang kulakukan hanya sia-sia belaka

Apakah mengharapkanmu membalas cintaku begitu mustahil?

Seperti mengharapkan masuk surga ditengah-tengah neraka, yang mustahil bisa aku gapai

Sasuke-kun...

Apakah aku terlalu egois

Apakah aku terlalu naif

Apakah aku terlalu bodoh

Mengharapkan dirimu terus berada di sisiku

Mengharapkan dirimu bisa mencintaiku

Mengharapkan menghabiskan sepanjang hidupku bersamamu

Mungkin...

Tapi satu hal yang kutahu , yang aku ingin kau tahu

Aku, Sakura Haruno, akan selalu mencintai Sasuke Uchiha selama hidupku, bahkan sampai dalam liang kubur sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Kututup kembali buku usang itu, sambil menerawang ke arah awan yang bergerak dengan pelan, namun ada kepastian disana. Bagaikan cerminan kisah cintaku yang kukira tak bisa kugapai.

"Apa kau tidak bosan membaca buku tua itu nyonya Sakura Uchiha? " ucap suara datar yang kurindukan seharian ini.

Rona merah langsung menghiasi wajahku, saat dia memanggilku sepertiku. "Ahh... Sasuke-kun sudah pulang. Ohh.. ini, aku hanya ingin mengenang kembali kenangan lama. Hah... aku sampai sekarang masih tidak percaya kalau kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, Sasuke-kun."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung memelukku. Dengan tangannya yang besar dia merengkuh badanku yang tergolong mungil ini kedalam pelukannya yang begitu hangat. Suhu tubuh kami pun berbaur dalam pelukan itu, menimbulkan sesuatu yang nyaman.

Aku kaget, tapi sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Aku malah mempererat pelukan kami. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang keras, tapi memiliki irama yang teratur yang berdetak seirama dengan jantungku.

"Arigatou Sakura. Kau sudah mau menungguku dengan setia. Aku minta ma-"

"Ssstt..." kutaruh jariku didepan bibirnya. "Jangan minta maaf terus, aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadamu. Kau jangan menghakimi dirimu terus Sasuke-kun," ucapku sambil mengelus wajahnya. "Yang kau harus tahu, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Karena kaulah satu-satunya lelaki yang kucintai."

"Sakura... Aishiteru," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tanganku yang berada dipipinya, lalu mempersempit jarak kami hingga yang bersentuhan sekarang hanyalah bibir kami. Ciuman penuh cinta tanpa saling menuntut, tapi saling memberi. Menikmati indahnya cinta yang kami berdua rasakan.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama untuk segalanya. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa penantian yang setia akan berbuah menjadi sesuatu yang manis pada saatnya.' Ucapku dalam hati seraya tersenyum lembut.

**^^~~THE END~~^^**

Kyaaa...apa ini? Pendek dan ancur banget sich!*teriak pake toa* Kak Lhyn gomen ne kalau nggak sesuai pesenan kk. KakaSakunya belum jadi soalnya~nyembah2~ Jadi aku bikin gantinya.

Saran, kritik, dan flame bisa dituangkan lewat riview. Semuanya akan saya terima dengan hati yang gembira~halah~

Yang udah baca juga terima kasih...^^

Aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat kakak-kakak author dan juga buat teman2 yang sudah membantu saya selama ini. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!^^


End file.
